moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lion Ascending
The Lion Ascending is a paramilitary order based out of the Stormwind Keep. It's primary focus is to ensure a lasting reign of peace for future generations to come through either diplomatic means, or by might if the need arises. They are a collection of heroes from all corners of Azeroth and Draenor driven by the same purpose and bound together through comraderie. The order was created by Aurion Dawntreader after he came to realize that he wasn't the only one who shared his ideals and views on what the future should be. The Lions are still led by the same man who founded the order. The order is divided up into several branches that its members are typically divided up into based on their own preference, the House Aequitas, Domus Tenebris, the Eye, and the Mercy Sect. House Aequitas Domus Aequitas was built on the foundation of understanding and dispensing justice. Though teachings vary from race to creed, there are crimes that cannot be ignored, and enemies whose threat to life cannot be understated. As the threats of this world grow, those of the Aequitas branch are charged to a mastery of combat; constant students of discipline and power, vying to develop an understanding of what must be done in the protection of life. This branch serves as the military arm of the Lion Ascending and is home to much of its fighting force. Aequitas is currently led by the Lieutenant Commander Khesa Durthan. The Eye The Eye is comprised of the foremost wizards and other magically inclined individuals of the Grand Alliance, endeavored to see the progress in the studies of the powerful forces that govern our world. From magi to shaman and rune scribes, the Eye seeks out relics and information from the furthest reaches of Azeroth to help understand and protect the evolution of life; undaunted by constraints and conventions. The magical arm of the Lion's, the Eye is home to its many skilled spell users, as well as any skilled craftmen that work to create powerful items. Mercy Sect No order is complete without it's medics. No army can last without its doctors. No force can survive without people in the background that live to support and heal. This is Mercy Sect. The part of the Lion Ascending that keeps it all running. Home to the medics, the doctors, the healers of the world, Mercy Sect is always kept busy, and is always extremely loved by the Lions. Without their aid, the mighty engine that is the Lion Ascending would be doomed from the start. Few call this Sect home, but those few are help above the rest for their service to others. Current Ventures With the invasion of the Burning Legion, the Lion has found itself on the front lines. Many of the members of the Lions are currently deployed to the Broken Isles as their leader, Aurion Dawntreader, commands their forces on a campaign to aid the Alliance. Having started with forward scouts when the magical city of Dalaran teleported to the Isles, the Lion gathered much needed intel while waiting for their main forces to arrive. Almost a month later, reinforcements arrived with the Lion's own airship, the ACS Aegis. Landing their forces in Highmountain first, the Lion Ascending lent their aid to the Tauren that called Thunder Totem home. Making allies in the process, the Lions fought in the lands of Azsuna, Val'Sharah, and Stormheim since before staging their war in Suramar. Before the order went on hiatus, the Lions were last seen operating on Argus before the war against the Legion came to an end. Currently, the order is on hiatus. Allies -Four Winds Trade Company -Hand of the Goddess -Argent Onslaught -Nor Kure -Te'Amun -The Hundred Glaives -The Radiant Vigil -Dor'Serrar -The Eastern Offensive -Shadowtalon Company -Highguard -Northwatch Coterie -Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Grand Alliance Category:The Lion Ascending